Unique DNA metabolic activities have been implicated during meiosis and following exposure of mitotic cells to DNA damaging agents. We have characterized both the DNA and the DNA metabolic enzymes at various times in meiosis in wild type and repair-deficient cells of yeast. No changes in the single-strand or double-strand size of chromosomal DNA are detected at anytime during meiosis while changes are observed in various mutants. Previously we had shown that polymerase I and II increase by a factor of two and a RAD52 nuclease increases nearly 10-fold implicatingit in meiotic recombination. Antibodies which had been raised against several proteins associated with replication or DNA metabolism are being used to probe DNA metabolic activities during meiosis. Using various mutants and conditions of high meiotic efficiency, it may be possible to determine the roles of these proteins during meiotic replication and recombination.